Wario (JSSB)
Wario is a default playable character in Jake's Super Smash Bros., hailing from the Wario universe. Wario was first introduced in the GameBoy title Super Mario Land 2: Six Golden Coins, where he conquered Mario's castle. Wario has since gone on to star in two of his own series: Wario Land and WarioWare, both of which inspire his movesets. Wario, like Mario and Luigi and other characters, is voiced by Charles Martinet. Category:Characters Capable of Crawling (JSSB) Movesets Origins Miscellaneous On-Screen Appearance Victory Poses Taunts Wario's Up Taunt has him pull out two small weights and lift them up and down a few times, before dropping one on his foot. This is a reference to [http://www.mariowiki.com/images/a/ac/Wario_dumbbells_WL4.png one piece of artwork from Wario Land 4]. Wario's Side Taunt has him laughing heavily multiple times before his jaw becomes unhinged and he must fix it by pushing his chin up. Wario's Down Taunt has him flashing his hands in a "V" shape. First he starts out facing the camera, before turning to both his sides as he continues to flash his fingers in the air. This is a reference to two pieces of artwork depicting Wario from Wario World. Should Wario taunt while using the "Wario Bike" special move, Wario will activate a Special Taunt that has him flashing three fingers as he shouts happily. Collectibles Trophies Stickers Alternate Costumes :As with all other characters, Wario has seven alternate colours available at the start of the game, and an additional three special ones obtained by collecting Customization Parts. Four of Wario's recolour costumes have him wearing his classic "plumber" outfit as opposed to the biker one seen within the WarioWare series. Wario's first three recolours are all of original creations. His first gives him a red hat and jean jacket, as well as light blue pants and crimson shoes. He also gains dark blue gloves. Wario's second recolour costume gives him a green hat, gloves and shoes. His jean jacket becomes a yellow colour, while his pants a lavender. Wario's third recolour costume gives him purple-blue pants with purple shoes, gloves and hat. Wario's fourth recolour gives him his plumber garb: a yellow shirt and hat, with green shoes and purple overalls. Wario's fifth recolour give him red overalls and hat with a dark blue shirt and brown shoes, a reference to how Mario appears in some media. Wario's sixth recolour gives him a green shirt with a red hat with orange overalls and shoes. This is a reference to how Mario appears on the Spanish boxart of Wrecking Crew. Wario's seventh, and final, recolour gives him black overalls and hat, with a white shirt and darker overalls. This is a reference to the character of Foreman Spike, a character from Wrecking Crew. Specifically, it references his sprite from Wrecking Crew '98. Wario's first special outfit gives him a purple mask topped with a large feather. His clothing also becomes more simplistic, with him still wearing his yellow shirt, but instead a blue vest and purple pants. This is a reference to how he appears as "The Purple Wind" in Wario: Master of Disguise. Wario's second special outfit is a reference to his appearance within WarioWare D.I.Y.. He wears a white a pink dress jacket, with a dark blue shirt, pink belt, light blue pants and blue shoes. He also sports a yellow bow under his chin, with a white top hat atop his head. Wario's third, and final, special outfit transforms him into Zombie Wario from Wario Land II (though the appearance is that of how he appears in Wario Land 4). His clothing becomes tattered and ripped, and his skin becomes purple and scarred all over. He is missing his shoes, instead running barefoot with a nail stabbed into his right foot. His pupils become red and unfocused, and a fork protrudes from his stomach.